


We'll Pull Through

by Directioner1988



Category: Duran Duran, Nik Kershaw (Musician)
Genre: Confusion, Drugs, Emotions, M/M, Mpreg, Original Character(s), Underage Drinking, Underage Sex, Understanding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 13:53:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12300492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Directioner1988/pseuds/Directioner1988
Summary: Roger always knew if he was upset or confused about something, he could always go to his band mates or brothers to talk even if they weren't being helpful, he knew he could rely on them.





	We'll Pull Through

**Author's Note:**

> In my story Roger, Andrew and John are identical triplets and is set in 1984  
> The chapter is inspired by Confused by Tevin Campbell

**Chapter 1: Confused**

 

**Roger always knew if he was upset or confused about something, he could always go to his band mates or brothers to talk even if they weren't being helpful, he knew he could rely on them. There was one thing though he could never talk about to them and that was his sexuality, at first he thought it was a phase he was going through that he would hopefully grow out, but by the time Roger was in his late teens, he knew it wasn't just a phase he had gone through, when at aged 15 he slept with his first boyfriend followed by his first heartbreak, although when his brothers found out they went spare at Aidan for breaking up with Roger after finding out he was pregnant with his child**

_ ~Start Of Flashback~ _

_'Oi, Aidan, what do you think you're doing leaving our brother to raise your child?' Nigel shouted_

_'That kid ain't mine' Aidan answered_

_'Of course the unborn baby is yours, my brother would not sleep around unlike you' Andrew shrieked_

_'Yeah Aid, how many kids have you fathered so far?'  Nigel questioned_

_'None' Aidan angrily replied_

_'You are such a liar Aidan' Nigel yelled_

_I'm not, anyway why isn't he here to stand up for himself?'  Aidan asks_

_'Because, you idiot he is pregnant and has been ordered to rest' Andrew yells_

_'And the he you're referring to is our brother' Nigel added punching Aidan knocking him to the floor_

_Soon enough Nigel and Andrew were fighting with Aidan with the whole of Park Hall School watching on, when a teacher went to separate them_

_'Care to explain Andrew?'_

_'Me, why do I have to explain? He started it by knocking my brother up and not taking responsibility for his actions' Andrew scowled_

_'That is still no reason to fight Mr. Taylor, you and your brother will have a detention after school'_

_'Yes sir'_

_~End Of Flashback~_

**'Hey Rog you OK?' Nicholas asks**

**'Yeah just thinking' Roger lied making Nicholas get suspicious**

**'Roger Andrew Taylor, I know when you're lying so fess up mister'her dad**

**'I'm missing my daughter' Roger sighs**

**'I'm sure she's missing her dad and uncles' Nicholas smiles**

**'They were definitely protective of us' Roger chuckles telling Nicky the story of his brothers being protective of him and Cloe-Jade while leaving all the gory details of her birth out**

**'She definitely looks and takes after you' Nicholas replies**

**'That's what Andrew and John said' Roger agrees feeling immensely proud**


End file.
